


Time to Live Again

by heeroluva



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Ghosts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: John and Winston have danced around each other for years. They've waited long enough.





	Time to Live Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chantefable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chantefable/gifts).



“John.”

John knows that voice and struggles to open his eyes, but they feel heavy, weighted down.

“John,” the voice says again, the owner of the hand cupping John’s cheek.

Turning his head into the cool touch, John finally manages to pry his eyes open. At first all he sees is bright light, then a familiar face comes into focus. “Helen,” John croaks out, trying to raise his arm to reach for her, but his body won’t respond.

Helen tugs John’s hand to her lips, pressing a kiss to it. Twining their fingers together, she rests them both over John’s heart, and a warmth fills his chest. “I’ll always be with you.” Pulling away, she steps back as the light behind her intensifies.

“Wait! Don’t go!”

“It’s time to live again, John. Open your eyes.”

Open his eyes? But they are open.

Eyes snapping open, John bolts upright, ignoring the pain as he surveys his surroundings. A room at the Continental, he realizes, and the events of the previous day flood back. The sight of Winston sitting in a chair at his bedside, his newspaper drooping as he watches John over the top of his glasses, is far from ordinary, though.

With a groan of pain, John lets himself fall back against the plush pillows as his injuries make their displeasure at his movements known. There are tubes and wires attached to him, far more than the typical medical treatment a person received at the Continental. “Didn’t realize you cared,” John murmurs.

Carefully folding his paper closed, Winston sets it on the table at his side, tugs off his glasses, and uncrosses his legs as he moves to sit on the edge of John’s bed. “As the proprietor of their Continental it’s my duty to ensure your needs are met. You’ve been unconscious for a week.”

John curls his fingers around Winston’s. “You have staff for that.” John makes a tsking sound, but his tone is teasing. “Favoritism is unbecoming.” With another groan of pain, John forces himself upright again. Cupping the back of Winston’s head, John presses a kiss to his parted lips. When he pulls away, Winston’s eyes are smoldering.

“You are certain?” Winston asks. “When word of this comes out, you’ll acquire a great deal of new enemies.”

Shrugging one shoulder, the corner of John’s mouth curls into a small smile. “We’ve waited long enough.”

Winston’s eyes go wide, a pleased smile stretching across his face. “Yes, we have, haven’t we?”

Eyes heavy, John sways, and doesn’t fight as Winston gently pushes him back against the pillows. “Rest now. I’ll be here again when you awake.”

As John drifts off, an image of a smiling Helen flashes across his mind, and instead of the normal agony that fills him when he thinks of her, a warmth fills him instead.

 

Winston jumps, startled, when a hand rests on his shoulder, knowing that no one should have been able to enter this room without his knowledge. Head turning, his eyes widen in disbelief as he’s greeted by the sight of a translucent woman. It’s Helen, John’s deceased wife, Winston realizes.

_Take care of him._

The words are like the wind, and when Winston blinks she’s gone. Winston blinks again rapidly, rubbing his eyes, wondering if the too little sleep is catching up to him.

Turning back to John, Winston surveys his bruised and battered form. “I will do as I have always done,” Winston promises the empty room, and a breeze ruffles his hair.


End file.
